1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system for protecting vehicles and, more importantly, the people travelling therein. In particular, the present invention is a device for expediting a response by the appropriate authorities whenever and wherever the personal security of a mobile person is compromised. The device includes a mobile communication unit and a central station. The mobile communication unit is transported with the mobile person and is triggered by the occurrence of a variety of personal security conditions to establish cellular telephone contact with the central station. The mobile communication unit then communicates longitude and latitude coordinate acta, emergency, ana personal information to the central station. All pertinent information is conveniently displayed to an operator at the central station in a manner which permits the most efficient dispatching possible of the proper responding agents to administer the proper security measures.
2. Description of the Background
Considering this nation's widespread uprise in violent crimes, a person compromises his or her personal security each and every time he or she undertakes travel. The threat to personal security is most appreciable when the travel is by motor vehicle. Our public highways are becoming more congested and the frequency of roadside emergency situations is likewise increasing.
Emergency situations may arise as the result of an accident or vehicle breakdown. The emergency may be compounded by inclement weather, a lack of communication ability, a disabling injury, etc. For the duration, the motorist is completely prone to theft or violent attack. It follows that a prompt emergency response from police, paramedics, the fire department, or other service organization is essential for maintaining personal security.
Generally, a vehicle operator must find the nearest accessible telephone, dial an emergency number, and attempt to provide landmark or navigational data for the benefit of the authorities. These tasks are difficult when performed under the stress of an emergency, and they can be impossible where a disability or injury exists.
Cellular telephones provide a partial solution in the form of a convenient communication link to authorities in times of emergencies. For this reason, cellular car phones are now widely considered to be a prerequisite for personal security.
Unfortunately, a cellular telephone only provides the communication link. It will not of itself perform the task of communicating. This task is left to the vehicle operator. Consequently, the operator must perform the following tasks:
1. remember the telephone number of the proper authorities or service providers;
2. dial the number; and
3. convey landmark or navigational data to direct the respondents to the site.
The time it takes to complete the above-described tasks needlessly jeopardizes the personal security of the operator. This is especially true when the operator has no idea of his or her location and cannot provide the requisite navigational data and/or emergency situation information to the authorities. More often, the instructions and information provided are inaccurate, misleading, or misunderstood.
A number of prior art devices have been proposed for automating the dispatch of the proper authorities to a vehicle in an emergency situation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,161 issued to Knickel discloses a vehicle locator system comprising a network of sensors tied to a central command station. A vehicle travelling amidst the sensors emits a code to the sensors which is indicative of the identity of the vehicle. The code is received at the nearest sensor station, which in turn signals the central command station that it has received the code. The location of the vehicle is then displayed at the central station. The central command station includes a display panel with a number of lights placed on a map at locations corresponding to each sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,988 issued to Wanka likewise discloses a remote-control tracking transmitter and tracking support network of remote stations. As a vehicle passes through the network, the vehicle communicates with a remote station. The remote station in turn transmits location data to a base station which plots the location on a map plotter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,983 issued to Mitchell discloses a theft alarm system for vehicles including an alarm sensor, an auto-dialing mechanism, and a cellular telephone. The alarm sensor activates the auto-dialing mechanism to seize the cellular telephone and dial a central station. A recorder then broadcasts a two-part message over the cellular telephone. The message includes fixed information relating to the identity of the automobile and variable information relating to the location of the automobile. The variable information may be input by the operator through a microphone when the vehicle is to be left unattended.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,856 issued to Millsap et al. discloses an alarm system in which an alarm condition causes a cellular transceiver to automatically transmit a telephone call to a central station. The invention incorporates a cellular telephone link in a fixed alarm system. The use of a cellular telephone eliminates the need for telephone lines. Hence, cutting of the telephone lines will not result in negation of the alarm signal. A circuit is also shown for determining a particular zone in which the alarm condition exists and for transmitting alarm information to the central station via the cellular telephone.
In addition to the above-described alarm systems, a number of improvements have been developed for particular components of the alarm systems.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,114 issued to Egan et al. discloses an automatic dialing and reporting system which is responsive to an alarm condition. The Egan et al. device seizes a telephone line and initiates automatic transmission over the telephone line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,057 issued to Setliff et al. discloses an electronic system for use in a marine environment. The system includes a plurality of digitized maps which are stored in a database for display on a video terminal. "The purpose of this invention is to provide a more efficient use of the operator's time by automatically correlating and monitoring the data" (Column 1 lines 55-57). The displayed map may be compressed or expanded to meet the demands of the operator. In addition, a LORAN-C or other positioning device may be coupled to the system and the LORAN-C coordinate data may be correlated and displayed at the proper location of the map.
Despite the above-described improvements in the field of tracking and navigation, it is important to note that the prior art generally teaches the protection of chattels as opposed to people. For example, the prior art devices will prevent theft, tampering, and other encroachments on property interests, and they will provide information on a vehicle. However, the prior art does not adequately protect the personal security interests of the passenger(s).
More specifically, too much effort is required of the passenger in an emergency situation and too little information is provided to the authorities to insure a prompt and efficient response. Personal security demands a fully automated yet economical system for summoning an emergency response in accordance with the specific personal needs of the individual.